potcoguildsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Piplupower
Welcome. Welcome to PotCo Guilds Wiki! Thanks for your edits! Leave a message on my talk page if i can help! Captaingoldvane2 02:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why are you soooooooooooo mad that we made this Wiki? I mean only a couple people edit here, and they arent even admins on your Wiki. I mean i was making this as a sub Wiki, like Guild information. I was planning on editting AALLLL the time on YOUR Wiki! untill you blocked me forever... :'( - sad. Why do you want me to delete this wiki so much? it doesnt even effect the other Wiki. Well it is effecting the edits i make... because you blocked me :'(. PLEASE UNBLOCK ME!!!! ( Im not deleting my site..... it makes me feel good to go to it..... it just kinda relaxes me...... so im keeping it. ) Captaingoldvane2 02:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for understanding..... im sorry that i took some other editors...... but i need people like them to help actually make a Wiki...... but im sure they are ok with editting both Wikis. I understand your concern.... its like guilds..... a guildmaster doesnt want someone from their guild making a new guild and taking some of the best members. but Cuch ( I dont really know his nick-name ) said that he is no longer allowed to go on the computer :(. And Pizzaman99 now thinks im ' evil ' for making this Wiki. So im stuck with Slappy..... and James... I hope your not still mad...... i really want to be un-blocked! ive been wanting to add a screenshot to my page for days! ( I just learned how to find the screenshots i take last week ) Captaingoldvane2 16:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) HELP! FREDSKINS BLOCKED ME AND EVERYONE! Please unblock my on the players wiki. also how do u report ppl? 22:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Matthews sister. MJOOB8 or.. whatever her name is needs to go! How do we get rid of her without her ' telling everyone '. Shes SLAPPYS APPRENTICE! SHES WORKING WITH SLAPPY! ( lol ) And when Mat gets back hes probably gonna be MAD at her. I sent you this message on THIS Wiki because if i do it on any other Wiki SHE WILL FIND OUT!! 01:56, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Wiki has been taken over by idiots. The wiki has been taken over by idiots! Matthew O'malley has been made Bureacrat by Matthew Fireskull. They have banned me, KatBluedog, and Jack Daggermenace and deleted peoples pages. Samuel Redbeard is very unhappy about his page being deleted. They also deleted the front page. WHAT DO WE DO? Your not banned, and we need UR HELP! Please do something about this. My E-mail is : CaptainGoldvane@hotmail.com You can give me yours, or E-mail me. You need to take a small break from WoW and help us! THE WIKI IS BEING BLOWN UP. 23:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE READ. PLEASE REPLY. Now that your "back" i thought i should tell you something. Matthew Fireskull is making accounts with almost the same names as our admins! Example : Captaingoldvanne2. ( Extra "n". ) JackDaggermenace ( No space ) Stphen ( Only one "e". ) Please help us do something about this. Talk some sense into Matthew. The Wiki almost DIED! Thanks. 02:38, January 25, 2011 (UTC)